


I love you

by purplefox



Series: Even if the world hates you [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Epilogue, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot, Sibling Incest, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 14:30:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17163710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: The war is finally over. They have done what they needed to do so it time for their next separate steps.**The Epilogue of all the couples for this series. It's the goodbye. The end of everybody one time.





	I love you

**Author's Note:**

> I made it! It's the end I feel so good and sweet. It was just supposed to be like 4 scenes but turned into this so whatever. I don't care. It's done I feel great! It's been an interesting ride for certain.
> 
> But if you're looking for shippy maybe give this fic, this end a hard miss because I don't think it is that shippy. Too short for that. This is the wrap up, the goodbye. The adios. Just warning you.
> 
> *And for those were asking about the fic names and the series. You say the name of the series first and then the fic title. Cool right? I had that idea ages ago when I first started writing this. I always knew how I was gonna separate this. \o/ but anyway. I'm free~

“My hand is burning me.” Naruto laughed as he sat on the ground. “And I’m so tired.”

“But we won.” Sasuke was not looking at him. He was looking towards the direction of their camp and it made Naruto smile. He knew why Sasuke was looking that way. Itachi. It would always be Itachi for Sasuke.

“We won.” He confirmed as he turned to look for the reason for his own smiles. Kakashi was not too far away. He was obviously trying to give Sasuke and Naruto some privacy but he could see that Kakashi was itching to give him some healing care. “I wanna sleep for a week.”

“We can finally afford to do that.” Sasuke took a seat next to him. “But it seems the stupid snake sannin beat us to it.”

“Oh.” Naruto groaned as he turned his neck. “So that’s why Tsunade baa-chan’s been cussing. Honestly it did not really register with me. Over you know, the sealing.”

“That pulled more chakra than that idiot said it would.” Sasuke muttered. “I’m drained. I’m tired and my hand is burning.”

“Me too.” Naruto laughed. “My palm feels like its on fire. Maybe we should tell Tsunade baa-chan.” His last words were interrupted by a yawn. “Or we could take a nap first. There is no hurry. After all.” He smiled. “We won Sasuke and didn’t just win the war.” He leaned over enough so he could slump against Sasuke. “We got everything we thought we would never get.”

“Thanks to your stubbornness.” Sasuke snorted. Naruto laughed when he felt a hand awkwardly pat his hair. “Thank you, for not giving up on me and for all of this.”

“What are you saying.” Naruto yawned. “It wasn’t just me. It was you and Sakura-chan and Konoha and baa-chan. It was Kakashi and Yamato-sensei and Iruka-sensei and everyone that we met.” He smiled. “It was everything that I heard and everywhere that I went that got us here. I didn’t do this by myself. We all saved you. You saved and helped you and you helped me save you.”

“You’re so embarrassing.” Sasuke said softly. “You know that right? Just shut up and let me thank you.”

“Nope.” Naruto laughed. “Sasuke, family don’t need thanks. That’s us right now. We’re family.”

“Yeah we are.” Sasuke’s hand resumed patting him. “We really are.” The hand froze. “Beyond that chakra inheritance thing.”

“Yeah totally.” Naruto felt a few drops of sleep escape him as he thought about that. “That has nothing to do with us. We’re family outside of that mess.”

“We really are.” Sasuke muffled a yawn. “But really I’m tired and my palm is burning.”

“I hear Kabuto.” Naruto yawned. “And Ero-sennin.”

“That idiot pushed himself too much. I knew something was off when he cleared that hoard.” Sasuke yawned.

“So you were looking too.” Naruto laughed. “I knew it, you’re just like me. Even when we trust them we can’t help but look at them. I guess it is because we don’t want them to disappear on us.”

“That’s a good way to put it.” Sasuke said sleepily.”

X

“You got that one and I got this one right Kakashi?” Minato laughed. Kakashi fought back a sigh as he hefted Sasuke higher onto his back. “Sometimes they really remind us in the cutest ways that they are children with everything on their shoulders.”

“After this they aren’t kids.” Kakashi denied. “And Naruto and Sasuke haven’t been kids for a long time now.”

“Yeah.” Minato smiled as they ran side by side. “But with my son on my back like this.” He laughed. “You have no idea how good this feels. I never thought I would get this. That night that everything went wrong I thought I was giving it all up. watching him grow int a man. Getting to hold him, carrying him. Hell touch him. Right now, my son is my son and he’s a hardworking boy. No matter how the world sees him. He’s my kid.”

“And you talk about Kushina.” Kakashi muttered half under his breath.

“Well the thing about Kushina.” Minato laughed. “Is that while we are both bad she is just harder to ignore. She’s more noticeable. She’s my cover. If I had lived Naruto would have been tired of his mom and his dad. We would have been all over him. As much as we could.” He paused before he laughed. “Sensei too. Jiraiya-sensei had been so excited for the pregnancy.”

“We all had been.” Kakashi panted as he recalled. “But after you told him he had so many toasts for the kid and he wrote so many announcements for the christening. I don’t think any of us could compare to Jiraiya-sensei.”

“Well he was like a father to me.” Minato laughed. “And he’s managed to not only be a good teacher to Naruto, he’s been the grandfather I thought he would be. He just took a while to get himself together.”

“I’ll admit.” Kakashi said softly. “I thought id never get to see you doing fatherly things Minato. I thought that was lost to us.”

“Well.” Minato mused as their group picked up speed. “There is time now. Everything that I could not do before. Everything I wanted to say but couldn’t. everything I thought I was denied. I have another chance. I’m so proud of my son. He’s come so far and not only surpassed me he’s surpassed his mother too.” Minato’s eyes closed in happiness. “My son is strong and cute.”

“The strong he gets from his mother right?” Kakashi smiled.

“Well of course! You’ve seen Kushina. Naruto’s inherited that strength and even gone beyond that. That isn’t to be taken lightly.”

“Honestly sensei.” Kakashi snorted. “Right now, I’m glad that their parts are over. Sasuke and Naruto have been on this painful path that destiny set out for them. This they had to do alone but from here.” He smiled. “We can help them, we can assist them. We can support them. That’s what I’m looking forward to. The future helping these two with their dreams and finding peace.”

“That doesn’t sound bad at all.” Minato said softly. “And it is so very true too.”

X

“Idiot idiot idiot.” Jiraiya sighed as he ran. “And he’s sleeping so soundly too. Reckless stupid idiot. This is exactly why I wanted to talk to him before we left.”

“You’re wasting your breath.” Tsunade said tiredly. “People can change, idiots can’t and he’s always been a damn overachiever.”

“He isn’t even stirring.” Jiraiya growled as he hefted Orochimaru higher up on his back. “He should be seething over the fact that I’m giving him a piggyback ride. Instead this black-haired princess is sleeping so peacefully.” He shook his head. “With a damn smile on his face. You can’t make this shit up.”

“I’m tired myself.” Tsunade admitted. “We all are but I feel so light and free too. The brat can finally relax. We can finally start on the next steps. Building, retrieving. Putting this dark chapter behind us and making certain this never happens again. Healing, god I am looking forward to a week of healing with some good drinks.”

“I’d like a good drink when this is all over but.” Jiraiya paused as he stroked the arms around his neck. Orochimaru slumbered on but he smiled. “I have plans so there won’t be much drinking in my future right away. I doubt your assistants will let you drink away thought Tsunade.”

“Sakura is far more lenient.” Tsunade boasted. “I’ll have three bottles on my person the moment we reinstate the villages.”

“That’s going to take some work.” Jiraiya sighed. “How much is left of Konoha?”

“A lot.” Obito said as he drew level with them. “Just we have lots of work ahead of us. Some building and digging. Kushina-san and I will be of help I imagine.”

“We’ll have help from other villages as well.” Tsunade picked up. “I already know how we’re going to help Suna out. That was a nasty bit of work they got during the evacuation.”

“Wait I don’t think I picked up on that.” Jiraiya frowned. “Exactly what happened in Suna?”

“Well.” Obito paused. “They of all the villages will need the most reconstruction. The Kiri on the other hand. They move their important parts so from what I can guess I think they will just shift their village until everything is habitable.”

“Sounds like work.” Jiraiya sighed. “And still people have to roam and check on the lands to make sure we haven’t missed anything.”

“Lots of things got unearthed during this.” Obito glanced at them before he faced the front. “We can’t just sit down and ignore that. Besides we learned a lot during this entire thing. We can’t let that go to waste either.”

“Exactly.” Tsunade agreed. “We have to be careful but for certain we can’t waste what Naruto and Sasuke gave us. Also we have to think ahead for the next generations. This can not be repeated.”

“Oh it won’t.” Jiraiya said softly. “I doubted those brats would let it for one. And I doubt we would let anyone forget what had to happen here for peace. I don’t see that happening.”

X

“Okay eager.” Sakura laughed. “Relax a bit will you? I’m sure that when they are in range the Yodaime will zap everyone to the camp.”

“You’re rather relaxed.” Itachi noted.

“Well.” Sakura smiled as she looked around the cave. “It’s hard not to you know. I mean, it’s Naruto and Sasuke-kun you know? And when I felt that tremor.” She looked up at the feeling. “It just felt okay, everything just feels okay right now. I’ve been running after those two reckless idiots for so long and now I just feel this sense of calm. Like we can all take a good long rest.”

“You’re so cute.” Kushina laughed. “You’re really close with them aren’t you?”

“Well this whole thing doesn’t let us be as close as we usually are as a team.” Itachi watched the way Sakura waved her hands frantically in denial. And I’m way closer to Naruto than I am to Sasuke. And Sasuke’s way closer to Naruto than he is to anybody.”

“That’s just the way Naruto is a guess.” Kushina mused. “But he’s so lucky to have somebody like you by his side.”

“He’s luckier to have Kakashi-sensei.” Sakura laughed. “I’ll admit, I never saw that coming until it did. Then it just made sense. He’s just so cool you know? Naruto’s so dependable Kakashi-sensei is lucky. Now if he can stop goofing off it would be perfect.”

“You know I still don’t see it.” Kushina sighed. “You say Kakashi-chan and you say all these things but he sounds like a completely different person. He was such a by the rules brat. And he never had fun. I see him now and I wonder what rock he ran into.”

“He was…” Sakura mused. “Fun to us but reserved at the same time. He was what we needed to get our heads on straight. Then we had he Sannins.” She laughed. “And they all helped us different ways. “Tsunade-sama was the best of course.”

“Oh I was always fond of Tsunade-sama.” Kushina laughed. “That she took such care of Naruto, that she came back and became Hokage is amazing. Naruto’s so sweet.”

“Lots of things happened because of Naruto.” Sakura smiled. “But you know, things happened because of Sasuke too. We wouldn’t be this far if it had not been for the two of them. Both of them are heroes.”

“And both of them deserve a good rest after this.” Itachi said softly. “It’s up to us to take it from here.”

“I’ve been working o a system for healing when we get out. Everyone is going to have injuries. The faster they are healed the faster we can rebuild.” Sakura nodded. “I’ve got that completely covered.”

“We will have serious work ahead to do when we finish.” Kushina turned to look at the large white mass half in and half out the river. “We also have lots of cleaning up to do. We can’t let these things stick around.”

X

“It feels weird saying goodbye when the gate looks like this.” Sasuke gathered his cloak closer to him as he frowned at the gate. “When are you guys going to get to fixing this?”

“Bug off Sasuke.” Naruto poked him good naturedly. The turtleneck that he was wearing was not his. Sasuke had hit bets about where the shirt had come from and it had everything to do with the man standing by his best friend’s side. Honestly, in some ways Kakashi never changed. “The gate isn’t a priority right now. We’ll get here.”

They all glanced up at where one gate was hanging onto the broken wall by what Sasuke swore had to be faith. “It’s a good thing that the world is too peaceful to worry about an attack right now.” Itachi said softly. “But as things are I’m not certain to what would be the safest route. Close the gate, keep one open or remove both.”

“We’re trying to figure out what to do too.” Kakashi glanced up at the broken gate. The more Sasuke looked the more problems with it he saw. There were several holes gouged out of it and he honestly had no idea where those had come from. “But keeping them open helps with repairs. We have a few seals up to stop trouble making.”

“Mom’s meditating.” Naruto laughed. “It’s really cool to see.” Sasuke smiled at the way Naruto looked. He was so happy and honestly after everything he was glad to see that. His friend deserved it. “But enough on that. This is goodbye for now.”

“Yeah.” Sasuke had planned on waving goodbye at the gate but somehow he found himself in Naruto’s arms. He did not look at Kakashi or Itachi as he squeezed Naruto tightly. “Take care.” He said softly.

“Same to you.” Naruto laughed softly in his ear. “I’d be worried if you were going by yourself but you have Itachi with you right? The both of you understand each other now.” When Naruto pulled back Sasuke wanted to hug him again but instead he stepped back.

He turned to Kakashi instead. “Look after him.” He instructed as he pointed to Naruto. “He’s kind of an idiot.”

“Don’t let Sasuke cry too much.” Sasuke caught Naruto saying as he shook Itachi’s hand. “I mean they crying he does for you is okay. He needs more of that but not the sad kind of crying so take care of yourself and him too.”

“You embarrassing.” Sasuke flushed as he hissed at Naruto. “Shut up.”

“Payback.” Naruto said lazily.

“Thank you Naruto-kun.” Itachi flicked up the hood of Sasuke’s cloak and he smiled at the gesture before he caught Itachi’s hand in his. “But I already had intended to make sure that there would be no more sad crying and plenty of the other kind.”

“Let’s leave already.” Sasuke huffed. He got laughter from the other three at his words but then his eyes met Naruto’s again and he smiled. “See you later Naruto.”

“Make it soon.” They high fived and their hands lingered. “Send reports and actual letters often you hear?”

“Yeah.” Sasuke said as he stepped back. He tugged Itachi by the hand and they shot another look at Konoha. Broken but not destroyed, it was fixing itself. They would be fine and they had Naruto here to protect them. “Soon.” He promised as they turned to leave.

It was harder than he thought it would be to not turn back but with Itachi’s hand in his Sasuke found himself smiling.

“We have work ahead of us.” Itachi said softly. “I know we have talked about this but is this what you really want?”

“I can’t be in the village right now.” Sasuke admitted. “There is a lot that I want to see, I lot of thinking that I have to do and with you by my side I’m more than fine. I had already thought about being the one to investigate everything while Naruto built. You being by my side is what makes this journey Itachi besides-“ He cut himself off and squeezed Itachi’s hand.

“We both have a lot to account for.” Itachi said softly. “But we have support and we have somewhere to return to. That’s enough for me.”

“Enough for me to.” Sasuke smiled. The village doesn’t have anything I want. This mission, this job is perfect because not only can I see everything I was too blind to see before. I’m with you.”

Itachi brought them to a halt and Sasuke smiled at the tears in his brother’s eyes. He leaned forward to brush them away. He pressed a kiss to Itachi’s chin before he moved to press a kiss to his lips. Then he finally moved to kiss Itachi’s forehead. “I love you, I’ll always love you Sasuke.” He said softly.

“I’ll love you forever.” Sasuke promised. “Always.”

X

“So much to do. So much to do.” Naruto sighed as he looked around the reconstruction pit. “But it is going faster than expected.”

“Small blessings.” Kakashi said from next to him. “Are you prepared for the next meeting with Tsunade?”

“Yup.” Naruto sighed before he hopped up to take a seat on some of the rubble. “But every time I look around, I just see people working and I almost feel bad for taking a break you know? But I will admit everything is better than I had expected. It was damaged but Konoha is not dust like I had expected. For one.” He laughed. “The faces are still there.”

“And they will be for a long time I bet.” Kakashi smiled as he hopped up to the same pile of rubble with Naruto. “But I’m glad to see the village being repaired like this.”

“It just feels like it is always getting repaired you know?” Naruto breathed out in a sigh. “I mean think about it. After the Sandaime died, after Nagato and now this.”

“In the village’s defence.” Kakashi said dryly. “Nagato and this was the worse damage this village has ever seen.”

“And now everyone is okay.” Naruto said softly. “Or mostly okay. It’s amazing how things can change.” He said softly. “Or how people can change. My heart is so full right now. I have Mom and Dad. I have everything I wanted and not only that, I’m really going to be Hokage one day.” He paused to laugh. “Well if Dad doesn’t get back his seat first.”

“Does that really count?” Kakashi laughed. “Besides he seems to be happy enough helping around the village right now. And we are still quite far away from even thinking about having back the Hokage system. We’re too damaged for that. We barely have the essentials right now. Let’s wait some more.”

“Yeah let’s do that.” Naruto nodded before he reached for Kakashi’s gloved hand.

“Kakashi?” He asked quietly. “Will you move in with me? Before I’m Hokage and all that mess starts. Will you move in with me? Just me, not my parents. Just me and you.” He smiled at the shocked older man next to him. “A team.”

“Naruto.” Kakashi blinked and Naruto smiled at the shocked tears in his eyes. “Of course but now? Are you sure? This is what you want?”

“Mom and Dad aren’t going anywhere.” Naruto laughed. “I’m too old for the nest they want to cram me into. But throughout this thing you’ve been by my side and I’ve loved you. We are okay.” He said softly. “I want to live with you and I want you to live with me as we get everyone on their feet.”

“Dating is one thing.” Kakashi stuttered. “But moving in Naruto.”

“Yeah.” Naruto nodded. “Seems fast right? But I don’t think so. You see now that I’ve got you.” He tugged Kakashi closer before he used his finger to slowly bring down the older man’s mask. “I’m not letting you go. We already are basically glued together.” He whispered. “We should just take the next step and move in. You already sleep over lots as it is. And I’m already crashing at you so why not move in?”

“Is this really what you and your family want?” Kakashi’s words were so breathless that Naruto had to drag the man even closer.

“You’re family too.” Naruto pointed out. “You’ve always been here for me Kakashi. The people that matter. They know I love you. Everyone else need to see it too. We’re a team. It’s like me and Kurama. Just a little different.” He tacked on with a laugh. “So what do you say?”

“I have the perfect place I want to put our house.” Kakashi said softly. “And we can build it together.”

“That’s what I’m talking about.” Naruto murmured before he kissed him. He kept it soft before he pulled back enough to murmur against Kakashi’s lips. “I love you Kakashi.”

“I know.” Was whispered back to him. “I love you Naruto. Even though your family is going to tease the living hell out of me.”

“That’s going to take some getting used to.” Naruto admitted before he leaned back in for a kiss. He kissed Kakashi until the man was flushed and leaning back. It took only a few seconds to have Kakashi on his back with Naruto straddling him. “But honestly Kakashi, we have all the time in the world to do it.”

X

“When Konoha has recovered a bit more I’ll also go to check the lands.” Obito said softly. “Sensei what do you plan on doing?”

“Patrols.” Minato responded as he sighed. “Since my son has plans of his own.”

“It took Kakashi a while to accept it you know.” Obito frowned. “Don’t tease him too much. It bothered him.”

“I know.” Minato admitted. “But it is so much fun. Least it was fun. Now it is just sweet.” He looked out at the rebuilding Konoha with a smile. “My son has done so much.”

“Yes he has.” Obito agreed. “All of us are proud of him.”

X

“You really plan on leaving without a word? A goodbye?” She asked just as he had finished putting on his cloak. Orochimaru paused where he was before he sighed and gave in.

He crossed to her before he allowed himself to cup her cheek. “Kushina.” He said softly. “You already know this but I’ll be going now.”

“Uh huh.” The smile she gave him was bright. “You won’t be coming back anytime soon won’t you.”

“Someone has to look at this new era and world from outside of Konoha. Your son has me leashed fairly well Kushina.” He chuckled. “It’s fine now, I’m fine now.”

“I trust that is true.” She stepped away from his touch and gave him a small smile. “It’s been a pleasure seeing you again Sensei.”

“I’m glad I was able to be with you one more time.” Orochimaru admitted. “Thank you.”

X

“No goodbyes just us sneaking out. You bring back my youth with every moment Orochimaru.” Jiraiya laughed as they tugged their hoods higher. “But Naruto already knows we’re leaving. After Kabuto and Sasuke left he had to know you were not going to stick around.”

“I think you’re the surprise here.” Orochimaru admitted dryly. “Me leaving is a given. It’s you that’s the surprise here.”

“Why would I go off without you? Why would I let you leave without me?” Jiraiya questioned as they walked. “Well they might not get it but did you really think that I would leave without you or let you leave without me? Exactly what were we working for all this time? Were you even listening Orochimaru?”

“Oh I’ve been listening.” And he had been. Since he had woken up from the long nap he had fallen into he had been listening. Listening and watching. It was a distraction to think and even hope back then but this was different. “This.” He gestured to the two of them as they walked side by side. “This means something.”

“You know.” Jiraiya sighed. “I always wanted to go on an adventure with you like this. I mean we had our fair share of missions but you always gave me more lead than anybody else had. I just knew I’d have a good time even if you roasted me from time to time.”

“I’m glad we didn’t.” Orochimaru confessed. “Especially if the time you are thinking about happens to be in our early twenties. Your body was a distraction.”

“So what.” Jiraiya laughed. “You’d have jumped me? Seriously?” He had no right to sound so delighted. “Really? So I was good looking back then right?” Orochimaru scoffed and Jiraiya laughed. “Come on Orochimaru throw me a bone here.”

“I missed you.” Orochimaru kept his gaze forward as he walked. “When I was gone. When everything was finished. Even when we were close to each other I missed you. You could be annoying at times. Oblivious at others but I did miss you.” Orochimaru said softly. “It was annoying how you kept babbling about us being rivals when to me we were friends.”

“You were always a friend. Just I kept wanting to do better. I even wanted to make you smile.” Jiraiya’s hand caught his and Orochimaru smiled at the gesture. “But now we have all the time to talk about everything. Us, our students. The new era.” He said softly. “But most importantly of all, we have all this time to talk about our new goals.”

“I want to see as much as I can. I want to see how far their influence will spread. How much it will change.” Orochimaru admitted. “I want to see what they can do. What they will do and how they will save the ones that come after them. I assume you’ll want to write a book.”

“Oh my books have served their purpose.” Jiraiya laughed. “Right now, I want to see what this world has to offer. Right by your side. Then of course I want to see the villages get back on their feet. I want to see what the future is going to hold.” He and Orochimaru exchanged a glance. “The mysteries of the world sounds nice too.”

X

“This is what you want to do on your day off?” Kakashi laughed. “Seriously?”

“Well.” Naruto mused as he watched the fishing line. “It’s the best idea that I have right now. When we go back tomorrow it’s work work and more planning. I want to take the moments that I have with you while I can.”

“I’m on board with that.” Kakashi said as he watched his fishing line. They were in some shade, the river was calming. The village was getting onto its feet. The world was healing itself. Most importantly he had Naruto. “Everything is fine here.” He smiled.

 


End file.
